


Standing Alone

by littlepunkkitten



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alone, Awkward Luke, Bottom Calum, Bottom Luke, Bullying, Daddy Kink, Depressed Luke, Depression, Dom Calum, Dom Luke, Emotional, F/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hurt Luke, M/M, Multi, Popular Calum, Power Bottom Luke, Protective Calum, Sad Calum, Sad Luke, Sassy Luke, Shy Luke, Sub Calum, Sub Luke, Top Calum, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepunkkitten/pseuds/littlepunkkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"People ask me why, but the thing is, I don’t really know.<br/>I’m always just… standing alone."</p>
<p>Luke was depressed.<br/>He was sad.<br/>Alone.<br/>But when he meets this dark haired boy from down the street, something changes.<br/>The way he thinks, acts, and even the way he breathes around him.<br/>But he doesn't really know why.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>This is an au story, (alternate universe), which means Luke, Calum, Ashton, and Michael are not 5 seconds of summer within this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

***LUKE'S POV***

 

"Boys! Can you come downstairs?" I heard my mother yell.

I stood up from my bed and padded toward my bedroom door, hearing my brothers already racing downstairs.

 Opening the door, I quickly made my way downstairs into the living room where the rest of my family had been seated. I waddled over to one of the couches and sat down beside my mum.

"Your father and I have something to tell you boys.." she explained.

Jack, Ben and I listened intently.

"We're moving.." My mother sighed as she watched surprised faces fill the room.

"Where?" Jack questioned.

"Sydney, so not far away." She smiled weakly.

"Why?" he persisted on.

 "Your father's job is requiring us to move." She responded quickly.

I stared at the floor. Ben didn't speak. Jack stared blankly at my mother.

"When?" he inquired.

"Actually, in a week and a half. You guys need to pack up all of your clothes and games and stuff."

I looked up at her.

"Fine." I growled quietly.

I rose from the couch and stomped out of the room. I ran up the stairs and down the hall. When I reached my bedroom I threw the door open and slammed it behind me.

I let out a deep breath, falling backward onto my bed.

I thought about all of the amazing things I have discovered here and all of the life-long friends I thought I had made.

Even if there were only a few of them.

Now I have to express myself to people I don't know, in the hopes of getting some.

I sighed disappointedly.

I wouldn't call myself socially awkward or anything.

Simply diffident.

People ask me why, but the thing is, I don't really know.

I'm always just... standing alone.

 

 

**a/n: hey guys, this is going to be a really interesting story,**

**at least I think so,**

**so keep reading!!**

**note- the boys are a few years younger in this story :)**

 

**((also If you didn't know,))**

 

**dif·fi·dent:**

_**adjective** _

**modest or shy because of a lack of self-confidence.**

 

**comment for updates**

**tell me what you're thinking so far!**

 

**This story was written by myself and only myself.**

**If you see this story published anywhere else, don't hesitate to tell me !!**

 

**-kat**


	2. Chapter 2

***LUKE’S POV***

“Luke, wake up, get ready for school.” I heard as I was shaken awake by my mother.

I groaned and sat up in my bed while she left my bedroom.

After walking over to my dresser, I decided on wearing a black sweater and some black skinny jeans.

Pulling them on, I hobbled over to my bedroom door and opened it, walking out and buttoning my skinnies.

When I reached the bathroom I stood in front of my mirror.

I brushed my fingers through my hair as I yawned.

I fixed my lip ring and brushed my teeth, sighing as I left the bathroom.

It’s the first day of school for since I moved to Sydney, and I have no friends whatsoever.

When I reached the stairs I slid down the railing, because I’m cool like that.

I grabbed my bag and my converse and walked out to the car.

I put my shoes on when I got into the passenger’s seat.

The whole drive there was silent, and when we arrived I received no ‘goodbyes’ or ‘good lucks’.

I exited the car and walked into the building. It was busy and full of kids.

I took a deep breath as I walked through the doors into the main office.

They gave me my schedule and locker combination.

As I walked through the halls toward my locker, everyone stared at me.

I was used to this kind of treatment, but I don’t know why they did it.

When I reached my locker, I opened it and put my stuff in it.

While I was organizing my locker, a guy and a few girls walked past me, the jock running into me.

“Fucking emo, go sit in a corner or something.” He stated loudly and the girls laughed.

I rolled my eyes, turning around to face them.

“I think I’ll give you a 3 out of 10 on the creative insult scale, because I pity you can’t count any higher than that.” I said while smiling cheekily at them, and then turned back around.

People oooh’d but I just ignored it.

The guy then grunted and stomped away. The girls followed.

For the rest of the school day, I didn’t talk once.

I sat alone in all of my classes, and during lunch.

I saw a bunch of girls staring at me, some guys, but I brushed it off.

They think I’m some kind of freak and I don’t understand why.

Is it my lip ring? My skinny jeans?

I honestly don’t know.

((a/n: oh Lukey, you don’t understand))

Since I didn’t live too far from the school, my mom is making me walk home.

I went to my locker and got my stuff, then walked down the halls to the front door of the high school.

As I exited there were more insults thrown at me by some ‘jock’.

But this time, I heard another voice.

“Bro, leave him alone.”

I stopped in my tracks and turned my head around to see who it was.

It was some preppy kid with raven black hair.

I’m pretty sure he was friends with the ‘jocks’, if he wasn’t one himself, so I don’t know why he stood up for me.

“Or what?” the other guy said with one eyebrow raised.

“Just.. don’t, okay?” Raven boy rolled his eyes.

Then the group of ‘jocks’ wandered down a hall.

I started out the door as I had been doing before I was interrupted.

When I went over the crossroad that led off of school property, I heard something.

“Hey!” I heard a muffled voice come from not that far away, but far enough so that it was quiet.

I turned around to see Raven boy running up the pathway I had been taking.

I waited for him to catch up and when he did, he was out of breath.

I awkwardly stood there as he leaned against a metal fence, catching his breath back.

“I’m going to g-”

”No, no, I’m good.” He interrupted me, standing up straight and walking over to me.

He put his hand out and I shook it.

“Hey, I’m Calum.”

 

 

**~~**

 

**HEY GUYS SORRY THIS IS KINDA SHORT**

**BUT I’M JUST GETTING STARTED**

**WOOOO**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR**

**YO NECESITO TUS OPINIONES**

**COMMENT AND GIVE KUDOS**

**BECAUSE I LOVE YOU.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME,**

**I LOVE YOU MY LITTLE PUNK KITTENSSS**

 


	3. Chapter 3

***LUKE’S POV***

 

“Luke.” I said quietly, taking his handshake.

“Sorry about earlier… they’re dicks.” He apologized while releasing from my hand.

I just stood there, awkwardly, until he glanced down the street.

“Soo…” he started. “You walking home?”

I nodded, I couldn’t stop staring at him.

“Well we must live on the same street because there isn’t anything else down here.” He pointed in the direction we were going.

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. I don’t know why.

“Not much of a talker, are ya?” Calum spoke, shifting his feet uncomfortably.

“Sorry I…” I started, but then stopped myself.

He tilted his head slightly.

‘Sorry I think you’re really hot and you’re making me nervous.’ I finished my though in my head.

Wait… what?

No Luke, girls are hot, guys are not.

That’s what everybody tells you.

That’s what’s right.

“I’ll take that as a no…” Calum said, turning and slightly stepping down the sidewalk.

“S-sorry, what?” I asked, snapping out of my thoughts.

Calum stopped in his path a few yards away.

He then turned to face me.

“I asked if you wanted to walk home together, but you completely zoned out.” He explained, smiling at me.

I nodded and we started walking together.

After a little bit of walking, he pulled out his phone and earbuds.

He put one in and held out the other to me.

I tilted my head, but then took the earbud and put it in.

 

‘Don’t want to be and American Idiot

Don’t want a nation under the new mania

And can you hear the sound of hysteria?

The subliminal mind fuck America.’  


He smiled when I put in the earbud.

“Do you like Green Day?” he asked me.

“Yeah I do.” I responded.

He nodded.

“I never noticed you in school before.. When did you transfer here?” he questioned.

“Yesterday.”

“Really? Why?” he continued.

I shrugged and he nodded.

“Who do you live with?”

“My Mom, Dad, and 2 brothers.” I replied.

For the rest of the walk we talked about our favorite bands and our normal lives.

 

“This is my house.” Calum stated, stopping and pausing the music, pulling the earbuds out of both of our ears.

“Oh.” I tilted my head.

“What?”

“I live there.” I informed, pointing down one house, across the street.

His face lit up.

“We’re neighbors!” he laughed.

I smiled at his adorable laugh.

“I guess we are.” I smiled.

I haven’t smiled genuinely like that in a while.

Calum made me smile.

He made me happy.

“Talk to you at school?” he nudged me.

“Yeah.” I smiled.

He turned around and walked up the yard to his house.

“Later!” he yelled.

I waved, and then I turned around. I walked across the road and up the sidewalk a little to my gate.

I unlocked it and then up my yard.

I opened the front door and threw my backpack down at the stairs.

I ran up to my bedroom and flopped on my bed.

I turned so I was laying on my back, and my head was swirling with thoughts about one thing.

 

This kid named Calum Hood.

 

 

 

**SORRY THIS IS SHORT I DIDn”T WANT TOO MUCH TO HAPPEN ALL AT ONCE!**

**I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING IT < YOU’LL HATE ME SOON BECAUSE OF WHERE MY MIND WANDERS SO :D**

**LATER KITTENS!!**

 

 

-k


End file.
